AI NO HANA (song)
AI NO HANA (アイノハナ lit. FLOWER OF LOVE) is a 2016 song by SOARA. Overview The lead song from SOARA's KACHOFUGETSU single of the same name, and their first song overall for their KACHOFUGETSU series. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Mahou no Chocolatier. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = 山を這う 風と共に往く 遠き日々の夢の跡に 春時雨 ひたりひたり泣く 憂いを染め 貴方想う 二人きりの時を越え(時を越え) 心偲(しの)ぶ あの声は(あの声は) ぽつりぽつり零れ散る 華のように ひらひらと舞い落ちて 紙吹雪 まだらに 会えなくて 長い夜道 月の影に ひらひらと舞い昇る 光へと重ねた 貴方への哀の唄よ 咲いては燃ゆ 薄もやに人の姿消え 独り向かう 銀世界へ ヤマドリは ほろりほろり 鳴く 命の芽よ 貴女を呼ぶ 古き宿に 腰を据え(腰を据え) 明日を生きる 糧を追う(糧を追う) ふわりふわり 懐かしむ 華のように ひらひらと乱れ散る 薄紅の眺めに 去りし日の別れ空 香り漂う ひらひらと揺れる水面 花びらを浮かべた 貴女への哀は此処で 日の出を待つ 眠り冬を堪え 入り江飛び渡る 胸に咲かせた その華 貴女の元へ 連れて ひらひらと舞い落ちて 紙吹雪 まだらに 会えなくて 長い夜道 月の影に ひらひらと舞い昇る 光へと重ねた 貴方への哀の唄よ 咲いては燃ゆ 紅く乱れて 華のように燃ゆ 華のように 哀の唄 咲き乱れ アイノハナ Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Yama wo hau kaze to tomo ni yuku Tooki hibi no yume no ato ni Haru shigure hitari hitari naku Urei wo some anata omou Futarikiri no toki wo koe (toki wo koe) Kokoro shinobu ano koe wa (ano koe wa) Potsuri potsuri koborechiru Hana no you ni Hirahira to mai ochite Kamifubuki madara ni Aenakute nagai yomichi tsuki no kage ni Hirahira to mai noboru Hikari e to kasaneta Anata e no ai no uta yo saite wa moyu Usu moya ni hito no sugata kie Hitori mukau ginsekai he Yamadori wa horori horori naku Inochi no me yo anata wo yobu Furuki yado ni koshi wo sue (koshi wo sue) Ashita o ikiru kate wo ou (kate wo ou) Fuwari fuwari natsukashimu Hana no you ni Hirahira to midare chiru Usubeni no nagame ni Sarishi hi no wakare sora kaori tadayou Hirahira to yureru minamo Hanabira wo ukabeta Anata he no ai wa koko de hi no de wo matsu Nemuri fuyu wo tae irie tobiwataru Mune ni sakaseta sono hana Anata no moto he Tsurete Hirahira to mai ochite Kamifubuki madara ni Aenakute nagai yomichi tsuki no kage ni Hirahira to mai noboru Hikari e to kasaneta Anata he no ai no uta yo saite wa moyu Akaku midarete hana no you ni moyu Hana no you ni ai no uta Sakimidare ainohana Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Across the mountains I crawl, moving alongside the winds Upon the traces of the days I held a distant dream The spring drizzle submerges all as it weeps Dyed in sorrow, I think of you Overcoming our time with only each other (overcoming our time) That voice my heart remembers (that voice) Falling down bit by bit, it spills and scatters Resembling a flower Dancing and falling with a flutter The confetti that showers down is like speckles Being unable to meet you, I spend this long night journey in the moon’s shadow Dancing and climbing with a flutter It overlapped with the light This song of grief for you will bloom as it burns The figures of people disappear in the light mist Alone, I head to the snowscape Mountain birds cry out, deep with emotion O, the sprout of life calls for you Settling myself down in an olden dwelling (settling myself down) I chase my provisions in order to live for tomorrow (chase my provisions) Softly bit by bit, it feels nostalgic Resembling a flower Dispersing in chaos with a flutter Within a light crimson gaze A sky that leaves me in these passing days leaves a fragrance in the air The water’s surface wavers with a flutter As flower petals floated atop it Here, I await the day that my grief for you will come Enduring the slumbering winters, I leap and cross the bay That flower that bloomed in your heart To your side, I will take it back Dancing and falling with a flutter The confetti that showers down is like speckles Being unable to meet you, I spend this long night journey in the moon’s shadow Dancing and climbing with a flutter It overlapped with the light This song of grief for you will bloom as it burns Crimson in its chaos, it burns, resembling a flower Resembling a flower, this song of grief Blooming in abundance, this flower of love English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Trivia *The kanji 哀 in the song is pronounced "Ai" and means grief or sorrow, but Ai is also homophonous for one of the kanji for love (愛). Given the context of the song this was likely to symbolise that love is two-sided with sorrow/pain.English translation trivia provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter, song link: X. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs